1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device having a transmitting section that transmits data, and a wireless communication apparatus detachably mounted to a mobile device having no transmitting section when necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electrical devices such as mobile devices are provided with energy-saving designs in order to suppress power consumption within the devices, regardless of whether their power source is a commercial power source or a battery. Therefore, such a device is arranged so that power supply is immediately shut down in response to an off-operation of a power switch to prevent unnecessary power consumption within the device.
However, in some cases, an immediate cutoff of the power supply after an off-operation of the power switch may cause a malfunction in a device due to an interruption of processing currently being executed in the device.
In consideration of the above, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-133786, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-128087 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-101739 propose a technique for allowing processing to continue without immediately cutting off a power supply, and cutting off the power supply only after the processing is completed even when an off-operation of the power switch is performed while the processing is being executed.
Meanwhile, some recent mobile devices are equipped with wireless communication apparatuses that allow outward transmission of data retained in the devices. In addition, some devices are arranged so that, even when a wireless communication apparatus is not deployed on a main body of a mobile device, a wireless communication apparatus may be detachably mounted thereon to enable outward transmission of data or reception of incoming data (for instance, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-352477). Among users of mobile devices equipped with such a wireless communication apparatus, some may desire to utilize the wireless communication apparatus to create backup data in their home personal computer or the like.
However, when such backup involves a significant amount of data, transmission of data may require time. Thus, some users may wrongly guess that transmission is completed and may turn off the power switch during transmission, while others may forget to turn off the power switch and may carry the device around without realizing that the power is still on. As a result, communication is terminated before backup data is stored in the home personal computer, or battery power is wastefully consumed while the device is being carried around.